As the past dig up NarutoAkatsuki fanfic
by Notperfectbut
Summary: Finally, after three years in the horrible, muddy darkness she finally did escape. Now that she's out she can finally do thing she haven't done for ages! But unluckily, or maybe unbelievable luckily, she dropped her extra-large cup of coffee...Onto a ninja...A s-ranked one...With black robes and red clouds on them outlined with white
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

-? POV-

The breeze was cold, sending shivers down my spine. My hands were so sticky and all, soaked in a dark red colour, blod.

Even though I was eventually getting really tired, I speeded even more when I heard them behind me. I really have to get rid of them, somehow. How?

I used my only weapon that was able to get down this many people, my belt, and slanged it at all of them at the same time and watched as they fell down from the branches.

Meanwhile, I did some hand seals and teleported away.

{~}Timeskip{~}

I checked out of the hotel and moved on. I was heading back, defiantly. Back to home...The Village of Sand, Sunagakure. Lots of butterflies were flying in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again, after so many years, finally. I wonder how he is now?

I myself haven't changed that much, maybe I'm a big taller than before? My red hair for sure was longer than before, and I at least think that my eyes still are the chocolate colour. I like them, but last time when I looked into the mirror, I saw something very unfamiliar in them. It was...scary.

The sky was a really light shade of blue like it was painted using water colours. Beautiful. As I was on my way, I walked past a small shop and suddenly just felt the intense urge of wanting some coffee. I really was tired, after all, I ran almost all night yesterday. Still, I wondered if I should. I still haven't passed the land border, so maybe I should just keep a low profile till I get to Land of Wind?

Nah! My body automatically lead me to the shop. Walking into the shop, I bought an extra-large cup of coffee and some donuts in the other hand. My hands were full.

After I've removed the cap from the cup, because I don't use it to drink, I took a big slurp of the coffee. Then I held both the coffee and the bag of donuts in one hand and used the other one to pick up the donuts from the bag.

I was getting a big bite in my donut and trying to push trough the door using my body when it suddenly was opened. I tilted forward and fell to the floor, my donuts all wet and sticky spread across the floor with some of my coffee. But most of the coffee, didn't...It spilt at the person who opened the door, in front of me.

At first I felt really sorry. But that was until I raised my head up and saw the teenager with long blond hair, sea blue eyes and a robe soaked in coffee commented my move.

"Goodness, you just split all your coffee over me! Watch where your going, un!"

Suddenly, I didn't feel sorry for him at all. Rolling my eyes, I climbed up and had a good look at her. A teenager. About twenty? I must say that she is really...Ehm!...flat breasted.

The opposite happened, I actually got very angry at her. Looking down at my hands, that were also full of coffee, and my spoiled donuts, I became really angry.

"What?! You pulled the door, causing me to flip!" I argued.

"So, un?" She said in a 'I do not care' voice.

"SOOO it's your fault. Defiantly." I continued.

"No way! I have all my clothes soaked in coffee now and you say it's MY FAULT?!" She began yelling.

So she wanted yelling? Oh well, yelling she'll get.

"YOU PULLED THE DOOR MAKING ME FALL AND SPOIL MY DONUTS AND SPILL MY COFFEE!"

She looked more angry than even possible. Eheheh...

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT, UN! YOUR COFFEE IS ALL OVER ME AND ITS MY FAUL?!"

I chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, it's free," I said while blinking with one eye.

Mad was now the level of her temper.

She suddenly through a punch at me. Lucky that I dodged it, because it looked like it was really gonna hurt if you got hit by that.

"Wow! Aren't you a little too short tempered, girl?" I commented.

She was now the level of boiling water, steam coming out from the ears, face bright red.

"I. AM. NOT. A GIRL!"

Oh really?! No wonder why sh..HE is flat breasted. Eheh.

S..HE tried to kick me in the gut, but I reacted quick enough to flash away.

Fighting? Well, I CAN fight, but not without my equipments. Taijutsu isn't my weakest point, but I really need some weapon.

HE (yay I finally managed to say that!) began throwing more different punches, kicks and so, while I dodged and searched for a weapon to use.

After not so long, I finally found what I needed. I moved away from her kick and ran past him, to the counter. There I got a spoon. As he was once more trying to punch me, I stood there still without flashing away, fingered wrapped perfectly around the spoon.

He looked a bit puzzled but didn't care. I gathered my chakra, not too much because then it would go through him, onto my finger tips making the spoon glow and then, at the last second, right before the punch could hit me, I sent the spoon out and onto the point where it was supposed to hit.

He stiffened as the spoon hit him. It was funny seeing him standing there like a statue with his hand almost punching me in my face.

Wait a second! My eyes widened at the thought. He. Was. Not. A. Girl!

"YOU FIGHT GIRLS?!"

...No answer...

"Hey! Answer me!"

...Still no answer...

Then the realization hit me: He could not speak. Sighing, I used two of my fingers to hit the point, and I regret it.

"Release me, UN!"

"NO WAY! You just tried to hit a girl?! And your a boy... And..AND YOU LOST?!"

I laughed my head off. Not funny, but for me it was. He was a boy, hitting a girl, but actually instead, got bitten up by her?!

"STOP LAUGHING UN!"

I laughed even more...

"AND *laugh* YOU *laugh* have got *laugh* speech impediment!"

He kind of looked down now.

Suddenly the aura got much darker. I stiffened and stopped laughing, tilting my head up seeing him standing there in the same position eyes bored into mine.

"Release me!"

"Hm..." I made a movement looking like I was considering about it. "I need the MAGIC word."

"Release me..."

"The magic word" I repeated.

"Please?" He sounded so unsure that I wanted to laugh my head of again, but this time I straightened myself up and continued.

"Let me think about it..." I said while looking like I was thinking. "How about NO!"

"What the hell, un?!"

I laughed out aloud.

"Danna's gonna kill me..." He muttered to himself.

My curiosity suddenly awaken and took over.

"WHAT? You actually call someone DANNA?!"

Rolling his eyes he replied. "Yes, he is strong, un"

"No, no. That wasn't what I meant. I mean it more like...You're married?"

"NOT UN! I AM NOT GAY!"

Again I had to resist the urge of laughing out.

"He doesn't like being kept waiting..." He explained.

...Remind me of someone...

I must have looked into space like an idiot, because when I was back that blonde looked quiet pissed.

"CAN YOU RELEASE ME UN?!"

"Oh...Sure."

I used my fingers and hit several release spots. He dragged his arm back to himself, rubbing it.

I gave him a little, more warm and nice, smile. Reaching out my hand I said:

"Call me Yuki."

He looked a little confused at first, but than the confusion became a really wide grin.

"Deidara," he said while shaking my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Votes and fans + a comment! Thank you! ;-;

* * *

-Chapter 2-

It took several days, but finally I saw the city appeared in the horizon. After days of walking in the uncomfortable sun, with the heated sand underneath my feets, I've finally seen it, Sunagakure. I'm back.

As I came closer to the gates, two gatekeepers saw me and looked at me full of suspicious.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, with a voice telling me better to go away.

"Lead me to the Kazekage," I ordered, ignoring his question.

"Who are you?" The other person repeated the question.

I am not deaf, I can hear! I just didn't want anybody to know...

"I want to see the Kazekage, tell him Thara's back!" I said instead of answering the question.

The two guards exchanged a look.

"Please!" I begged.

"Alright, I'll go and tell him, wait here."

Y

The first gone. He should follow the road, then turn to the left. Then he should walk exactly thirty steps before he turns to left, and there it should be, the Kazekage's tower, in the heart of the city. I still remember...

After some minutes he came back, looking kind of surprised.

"The Kazekage wanted to see you, he wants you to go to him now." He said.

So he still remembers me, eh? Good to know.

I walked my way, in front of the guard, into the Kazekage's office. One sad thing was that I saw absolutely no one I knew on my way. They were all unknown, strangers. Or maybe not. They aren't strangers, I am the stranger.

I could not believe it! Granny Chio just told me that Sasori had gone! He left the village and went ahead under the name Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori of Red Sand, eh? Rumors about him, unbelievable, killed all those people and left.

I had to laugh a little. So Sasori finally got his attention? Still, I didn't know or understand why he just left like this. Strange how things change this quickly, how people change, just during three years.

Someone in the bar said he headed north, while others said he headed towards Land of Fire. Only rumors. No one really knows.

After hopeless hours of searching for Sasori, just to be totally sure that he did leave, I decided to leave as well. I've come back, but without him here, I have got nothing here anymore. I do not need to be here. Without him in this village, it's just like the same as any village for me.

Akasuna no Sasori... Hehe...

I still can't believe he has done all this during these short three years, a glimpse, and he's gone. I could never imagine that he could be a criminal, a s-ranked ninja, and very famous. Even got his own nickname I see...

Akasuna no Sasori...

He left a few months after I gone. Maybe... He did it because of...me? But he won't kill for me. He won't need to leave the village. He won't need to be a s-ranked missing ninja. He should have waited. But he hates being kept waiting.

After I've got enough needles, invisible strings, senbons, kunais, shirukens, many other equipments and poisons, and I bought a new kantana with two golden lines, I went. Until I came to the gate. There stood the Fifth Kazekage, his chocolate brown eyes looking into mine.

"You will not be allowed to leave the village, Cathara." He informed me in his serious voice, his glaze still on me.

"I would not stay." I replied.

"Cathara, Sasori's a missing ninja and s-ranked criminal. He is no longer the same. He has changed. He killed, lots of ninjas." He told me. As if I didn't know...

"Oh, you didn't think I knew? Tell me something I didn't know, please." I answered.

"Cathara, stay. Don't go after him, he is...He has changed. He's evil." He continued.

"I do not care! I am going after him."

"Then, sorry." He whispered before he began lunging at me.

I smirked a little before I answered:

"No, I am sorry."

I threw a bottle at him, and he caught it. Soon, he fell to the floor, but his eyes never left mine. He was staring at me, trying to stare holes through me.

"Sorry! Got to go, see ya!" I said and walked briskly away.

Never thought he didn't notice, even though I do not have a lot, I've got some poison left. Therefore, I added some into his coffee. Hope it tasted...

It has been years since I've got the chance to poison someone, but too bad I had to poison the Kazekage. I couldn't poison him with one of those unbelievable poisons from scorpions, tarantellas or snakes venoms. Instead, I could only use an easy, unharmable poison that'll make him sleep for some days, hopefully enough to let me out of the country.

Soon I was out of the country, and hopefully, the Kazekage is still not awake. Or maybe he has understood... I hope.

'So now that I'm free, where should I head?'

'Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! I know! To the delicious Dango store! Just let me think for a minute... It should be not too far away from here, a couple of days to the east and I should be there...'

So I gone.

_\(^-.-^)/_

**I know! The time and all that is wrong, also the ages are wrong. Just predend it's all correct, okay? XP**

_**~NPB**_


	3. Chapter 3 Again!

**New chapter XP Remember? Not correct time and all! **

**~NPB**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Again?!**

I checked out of my hotel. Fourth cities in two months, still no news of Sasori. Sometimes I really wonder if I am ever going to find him, but no, I would not give up. Never. I would not give up, because of Sasori.

I was just sitting on a branch of a low tree, my feet dangling freely as I just relaxed. After day after day thinking of what to do next, I finally came up with a conclusion: I should just relax.

I should take my time, relx and have fun, enjoy life! After all, Sasori is strong. He'll not get hurt easily. Even though, I'm still worried, but stress really can kill, so I decided to just live a very relaxed life while searching for Sasori and just have some fun while finding him. I have got lots of time!

Just watching the sun set, slowly sinking, till it disappears at the horizon and leave shades of pink, purple, blue, orange, red and incredible colours left in the sky, above the beautiful flower on the fields as green as emerald. What a wonderful sight! Feeling the wind, as it blows lightly, playing with my hair. The warmth of the sun were cozy, making it all feel so peaceful.

I saw the stars slowly, but surely, appear on the dark sky. They were like small crystals, so clear and bright. That's what I hoped Sasori's life could be, a light in this dark world. But the luck wasn't with him. Granny Chio sure loved him, but not enough. He lost his parents. He had nothing left but a friendship, that shattered when one of them got a mission and never returned, leaving him all alone in the dark world. The dark world slowly ate him, took away his light and shine, replaced it all with nothing but pure darkness.

It became cold, so I decided to continue onto the next village. Maybe I'll find some useful information there. Maybe..

As I arrived the village, I went to one of the hotels and checked in, getting a plain room with a bed, night table, lamp and a wardrobe. Also there was a toilet. After I've left my clothes at the hotel, I decided to check out the village, maybe even go to a bar. It's been a really long time since I've been to a bar.

I smiled a little as I remembered the first time I was in a bar. Such good memories~

The village sure had some bars, and actually there were three of them. I really didn't know which one to go to, and it was really hard to decide. At the end, I just randomly went to one, maybe 'following my heart'? My body moved to the one with blinking silver lights shining and fancy black, smooth, glittery label.

As I went inside, I quickly scanned over the room. Some men in the corner, some girls dancing, some random people sitting at the bar sipping their drinks, some girls around a person in the couch... Wait! That's HIM! That blonde who made me split my coffee and spoil my donuts! What?!

N

I never imagined he could be...popular. Girls were all around him, sitting too close beside him, holding on him, giving him flirtatious looks. Goodness. And I, I thought he was a girl at first.

Deciding to be the more cool me, I walked up to him and sat down on an empty spot at one of the couches, so he could see me.

"Yo!" I greeted.

His lips curled up into a grin.

"Hey.. Thara, yeah, wasn't it?" He answered.

"Yeah. So..what's up?" I asked.

"Not much. Just.." He couldn't finish his sentence because of the brunette who sat herself on his lap. He smirked and then held around her waist.

"I see you've got much attention. Do you come here often?" I asked again, trying to figure out who he was.

"Nah, actually, this is the first time, un."He answered.

"And you already have lots of girls clinging onto you." I stated with a smirk.

"Do you live nearby?" I continued asking hoping to know more about this blonde, but to only get a simple "Not really." as answer.

He looked at me for a while, his blue orbs. Electrical. The girl on his lap curled herself around him, attempting to get attention. He just ignored her and continued looking at me. Then he smirked.

"Wanna sit over here, hm?" He asked while he moved a little to the side, which made some space.

I stood up and walked over and sat downing the spot, deciding to just have some fun I haven't had for ages. Finally free.

We began talking, he didn't say much, but asked me a couple of questions which I answered indirectly. Slowly, behind, his arm was moving till it settled around shoulders. Making some fun, I moved closer to him and leaned against him, while my head lay on his shoulders. It was...comfortable. He just smirked and let me. Using his one hand, he brushed through my hair.

There we sat, together like we were, and just smirked at what has happened. The other girls looked in a jealous and hurt way. Jealous and hate glares at me, sad and heartbroken sights at Deidara, I think was his name.

For some minutes we just sat there, him stroking my hair while I just relaxed and let my thought run freely through my head.

Then I felt a hard slap on my face.

I looked around, and behind us stood that brunette who earlier sat on Deidara's lap. She glared at me and surely hated me. I brought one of my hands up to my cheek, rubbing it. Then I actually decided to smirk a little, having the cool personality on. I took it easy, until she called me a bitch. I slapped her so hard that she began nose-bleeding. She ran crying, to the bathroom, I think. The other girls immediately disappeared. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. So they weren't really catfighters, were they?

"So you're a ninja, un?"

Straight to the topic. I decided to not tell him that I was a ninja, because I kind of wasn't. I wasn't a ninja, I was a missing one. Therefore, I simply replied:

"Nop."

"Your pretty good to not be a ninja, un."

"Eheh...thanks?" I answered. "You must be a ninja, aren't you?"

He looked kind of surprised. Then he looked down at his black coat with red clouds. Hm...? Have I missed something? Does that symbolize something?

He picked his words carefully.

"Well... I'm kind of a ninja."

Deidara finished his drink.

"I think I should go now, un. Danna doesn't like waiting. He'll get very irritated, yeah."

'He used to hate waiting...'

"..Thara? .. Thara?"

"Oh! Yes!" Deidara snapped me back to reality.

"Bye! See you around, hm."

"Yeah, guess so... Bye!" I replied as I watched him walk out of the bar and then disappear.

Thats it ;)

Hope u liked it!

Fan, comment and vote for more ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 - Something's wrong

Chapter 4

Something's wrong

Cathara's POV

After that blonde gone, I decided to follow him. I mean, meeting once is just luck, but meeting twice.. Something must be wrong with him!

I didn't have anything to do either, who knows? Maybe it will be fun seeing his daily life here in this village. No. He didn't live int his village, then what is he doing here? Why was he at the border of Sunagakure?

He surely isn't a normal villager, but he said he wasn't a ninja, or he said he was kind of a ninja. Maybe he was a missing nin? Anbu?

We'll see.

I used transformation jutsu and transformed into a boy. He would not easily find out who I am if I transform into the opposite gender, would he? We'll check his ninja skills if he senses me.

He walked through lots of small gates. They were dark and some had different trash on the ground like cans and bottles. Next he went on a bigger street, actually the Main Street where people were like waves on the sea, there were tons of them. He crushed himself on the street and walked towards north. I tried to follow him, but lost the track because of the people.

To the north? Isn't that the nearest border of the village? He was going to leave this village and travel further... And maybe that 'danna' of his was waiting there. One against two, no fair, but seriously, it shouldn't be that hard.

I ran towards north and caught him on the roofs, jumping. I was on the ground following him silently with as little chakra as possible. Unluckily, he found me. Somehow he knew that I was following him, therefore, he turned around and threw a spider. A white one that looked like a sculpture.

I dodged it just as he held his hands in a position and yelled:

"Katsu!"

An explosion went off. I got hurt. When I stood up he was gone, nowhere to see anymore. Yay! I just let him go.

* * *

Eheh, short chapter XP Sorry!

I just used some time to think about what's gonna happen next, I've got the plot! I've even decided how she will meet the Akatsuki CX

Therefore,

**Vote, Fan and Comment**

_~NPB_


	5. Chapter 5- Research

Chapter 5

Research

Cathara's POV

I went to the library, hoping to find something interesting. That coat Deidara wore, it sure was special. Maybe symbolizing something, I believe. In hope of finding something about this, I looked in the library for ages, finding not a single book about this.

Maybe my instincts were wrong, but he sure is no usual person. He is a ninja, that's for sure. Maybe a missing one. That could be. Still my stomach tightened at the thought, I decided to trust my instincts.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you something?" I was going to ask the woman who ones the library, who knows, maybe she will have some knowledge about those coats.

"Yes, what is it, dear?"

"Do you know what black coats with red clouds with white outline symbolize?" I asked her.

She looked totally shocked. Her eyes became big circles, and she looked very scared. All telling me already that I was right, she knew about it.

"Dear, have you seem it or anything?" She asked me carefully.

Thinking that I shouldn't tell her anything about Deidara, I decided to not tell her the truth.

"No, but I've heart of it. What does it mean?"

"Dear, lend me your ear," the old lady said, and I lend her my ear. She whispered in a horrified voice.

"That symbolize an organization full of bloodthirsty S-Ranked criminals, Akatsuki. The countries are recently telling us all to be aware of them," she informed.

I smirked a little hearing the word 'S-ranked criminal'. They were evil then? To think that Deidara was in the organization, and the truth that he was a S-ranked criminal, and that he was evil. Nothing like the truth.

"Thank you for the information," I said to the old lady who looked worried, smiled as bright as I could and then left.

Now, at least I know who he is. And what he is. And his organization.

Then the thought of him telling me about this 'Danna'. His danna must be a S-ranked criminal aswell, he must be in the organization, too. After what I have understood, he was an S-ranked criminal and he might have joined this Akatsuki, he is clearly very talented and really a genius when it comes to poison and puppets.

Maybe...I couldn't help to wonder, wonder that maybe Sasori was in the Akatsuki.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Just to knock down that confused part of you! I know, my bad that all the time is mixed up.**

**Here is a simple explanation, if there is something else you wonder about, comment and ask! I'll reply ;)**

**Cathara is a little older than Sasori, who is around twenty. Sasori is the same generation as Kakashi, and kind of Jiraya, because he met Jiraya during the Third Shinobi War, and was already in his puppet, Hiruko, by then. Therefore, Cathara kind of is of the same generation as Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.**

**Right now in this chapter, the time is set before the Akatsuki do their first attack, getting the Jinchuriki.**

**Hard to understand? Can't help! XC**

* * *

Chapter 6

***Timeskip***

-Cathara's POV-

Some months passed by, and now I was in Sunagakure, totally sure that they would attack this town sometime. Someday.

I went to Konoha after passing some other villages, and there I saw One of the Legendary Sannin. He looked like he was back from a mission or something, and he didn't have a single scratch. Of course it might be because he is legendary and all, but he didn't really look like he was exhausted, or even tired. My solution was that he had been researching, and therefore I followed him.

Following him like a ghost. That was what I did. I sure was an ANBU, well was. I think I am a missing-nin. Not like that would be any problem, they might haunt down S-ranked criminals, but not really simply missing-nins. At least I hope.

He did notice me, but I had already transformed into another form, a little cute girl. Who would think a little cute girl is a missing-nin, and an ANBU, and is searching for the Akatsuki. I hope he wouldn't. Still, he is a Sannin. Deciding to be better careful than not, I cut almost all of my chakra.

He turned around and looked at me, following him. He grew suspicious. Godness. I walked pass him and another way, just going someplace. He followed me with his eyes, but as I vanished by the corner, I guess he got over it. Lucky!

I then tracked his chakra, focusing really hard. I have had some lessons on how to become a Sensor-typed ninja, but didn't really suceed since I could not concentrate on the target clearly enough. Therefore, they decided to move me into the Taijutsu course, and it worked out just fine. I had this talent to be able to remember where all the pressure points are. I can calculate it out, by seeing the person, guessing his hight and weight, then calculating with his arm length and feet size, and add some other different sizes and information to finally find out where all those pressure points are.

Finally I found this chakra of his, but in a building. Actually, when I looked where the building was, I realized that it was the Hokage's building. I have been there some time before, when I was on a mission here, to send a letter to the Hokage from the Kazekage. I heard the news that that old man, Hokage, died fighting Orochimaru, or to be said that he was actually brought down. The new Hokage was Tsunade, a Sannin. I remember her unbelievable strength. She could bring down a whole building with that strength of hers. It was unbelievable.

I released the jutsu and was back with my original look. I highly doubted they would remember me, the last time they saw me must be at least ten years ago. Ten years, just enough to let you forget about some of your past and move onwards. Therefore, I sneaked to the Hokages' office. No one noticed, and you want to know why? I decided to be like a spider, crawling inside from the roof. People have this thing to look down onto the floor or to the right or left, but never up.

I was close to the door, and listened carefully, almost not having enough chakra to keep me hanging there, on the ceiling.

"Akatsuki..." That must be Tsunade.

"Yes, I heard they are on their move now, capturing the tailed beasts," Jiraya replied.

They kept on talking about Akatsuki, and that was really a good thing, because they said a whole lot. They knew absolutely important information, which should be considered as top secret, which is important to me. I needed this, a lot. This will make finding him so much easier, with a little help from the two Sannins, I already managed to know where I should go next. I defiantly should return to Suna. Still, there is this problem about me being a missing-nin. They would capture me if I get there. No way I am going into that village! I really needed a plan.

* * *

**Sorry for boring chapter, but it's like past midnight right now, and I still have to write nine more chapters for the other nine stories. I didn't really get much sleep yesterday either, so I am like walking dead. -_-**

**Shikamaru style: What a brag!**

**Hope u like it!**

**~NPB**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Cathara's POV-

Luck really was with me, I got to say. I moved to the outskirts of Sunagakure, just living at the hotel there, a small one. Nothing making big attraction. I got to be careful, the Kazekage never was a easy person.

I was going to check out from the hotel and continue to a hotel inside Sunagakure by waiting for the right moment at night. Just as I was about to take the key out of my pockrt and hand the key over to the lady and tell her I felt two presence behind me, their chakra were kind of strong, bloodlust, great. It was powerful. Therefore I turned around to see, and what I saw shocked me.

You would never believe it, but I met someone there at the hotel, to be more certain someone wearing a black coat with some red clouds with white outlines. Perfect! I just can't believe I can be that lucky!

The one person was a pretty tall person with silver slick-back hair and purple eyes, seeming to be a very loud type judging his chakra type. The other person was also pretty tall, looking kind of scary with a mask covering his mouth, revealing his red and green eyes.

I held my keys in my pocket, and then smiled at the lady. She must have been confused, I've stood there not really doing anything, it seemed to her.

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to ask you how long it would take from here to Suna. Also, I heard Suna is in the desert, but this location seems to be in the forest," I asked, knowing the answers already.

"It would take about three days from here on, the end of the forest is close to here, and then it will be desert," she informed, not really caring. She was painting her nails red.

I sighed and walked in a normal pace towards to stairs up to my room, hearing the two members of the Akatsuki.

"We want a room for two," the old man with mask said.

"For how long?" The receptionist asked, looking at the silver-headed, blushing!

"For two fucking days," the lavender-eyed boy, I'll call him that, said.

Then the girl handed them the key, I guess.

"Room 109 to the right," the receptionist said.

Room 109. What's on with the world? All my life I've always had this bad luck, but suddenly today I seem to get a total change. They're room is under mine! I've got room 209!

I walked upstairs, getting into my room. I leant my ear onto the floor, trying to hear. I heard something sounding like talking between them, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Sighing, I went over to the window, opening it and getting out from it.

Second floor isn't that far away from the ground, so I jumped down, to the side avoiding appearing in front of their window under mine.

I landed silently, avoiding stepping on sticks or anything making sound. Then I went over to the window, hearing everything much better. Even though this hotel is a not so good one, I am actually glad. The windows are so thin that it is possible to hear their conversation from here. Or maybe that's only for me.

When I heard their conversation, a bright smile appeared on my face.


	8. STORY FINISHED!

I'VE FINISHED MY FIRST STORY!

I know, I should never have written a NEW STORY before finishing the old ones, but I couldn't help. Our internet was out for two loooooooooooong weeks, so I finally got some time to be a real author and write!

You do not need to know anything about who Deidara is or what Naruto is, all you need to know is that Deidara is a fake character from the anime serie Naruto.

STORY NAME: WHEN I WAS SEVEN | Deidara Fanfiction

PLEASE READ! ^^


End file.
